


Palatable

by oubastet



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, grand sandalphon here to cause trouble, soulmate au (faintly)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 16:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oubastet/pseuds/oubastet
Summary: A second Sandalphon arrives, sending a wrench into the relationship Azazel has with the Supreme Primarch. Though it really isn't anything they need to worry about, right?
Relationships: Azazel/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Kudos: 2





	Palatable

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back with more  
> kind of a continuation of my previous work Not What I Expected !!
> 
> i've thought about something like this ever since Grand sanchan first dropped........ and then halloween azazel also happened so i've been going through a lot of emotions. only Grand sandalphon will appear here, though !  
> azasan fans i gotchu !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

There were… two of them.

Two of them as the same person but in vastly different points of time and purpose. On one side was a man healing and much more gentle, so much older than what you could assume. While the other a powerful, emotional, vengeful… brat. So came Azazel's current problem of being in the middle of two ruby red gazes, getting interrogated by a younger, more volatile Sandalphon while the other one sighed in exasperation.

Azazel didn't know how this had even come to be but as far as he could tell, there would be nothing the two weren't going to argue about. The only thing was that the bratty angel was absolutely appalled with the state of his future self's relationship. With Azazel specifically…

An indignant look, with narrowed eyes staring straight at a squirming Azazel. Then back to the somewhat frazzled expression of his future self.

“Him? Really? Couldn’t we have done better?” 

About to slide in and agree even though he knew Sandalphon would refute it, Azazel was cut off when past-Sandalphon held a hand up.

“Fallen angels don’t get to talk.” His tone was crude and eyes hard.

His Sandalphon, with the mantle of supreme primarch heavy on his shoulders but accepted, finally narrowed his own eyes. Crossing his arms over his chest and glancing over to Azazel, Sandalphon smirked.

“You have no say in whom I concern myself with. I won’t hear it from someone who tried burning down the world.”

Past-Sandalphon made a ‘’tsk’ before stomping forward, heels clicking on the wooden floor. They were convened in the bowels of the Grandcypher, away from prying eyes. The younger angel jabbed a finger at Azazel, who simply glowered at him with an unimpressed expression.

“He’s one of the ones tricked by Belial isn’t he? I heard all about it. And don’t forget, it was you who tried burning down the world.”

“I know. Skydwellers suffered because of my mistakes. No longer.” Sandalphon’s voice was even, devoid of any boastful tone. He suddenly fluffed his wings and they seemed to sparkle with the power bestowed upon him, to which his younger counterpart glared at.

“Do either of you care about what I have to say?” Azazel blurted out, tapping his foot impatiently. No way were these two going to talk about him, FOR him.

“Despite you probably agreeing with him now you will apologize later, Azazel. So no, I don’t really think this involves you.” Sandalphon sighed, though it was fond.

Their partnership, his and Sandalphon’s, had only come to be thanks to a silly skydweller affliction binding you to another person. Now they could have very well ignored it and simply been amicable companions, but their own desires became much too heavy. Azazel has a tendency to self-doubt in the most dramatic way possible but Sandalphon would always assuage his fears, ever a pillar of assurance. How the tables had turned for him. Especially seeing how he behaved in his thousand-year away youth.

“If that seemed dismissive, I apologize. But, my words stand, Azazel.” Sandalphon suddenly continued, turning his attention in its entirety to the person of his affections. “I wouldn’t leave your side.”

Taken back for a moment, Azazel’s face flared with heat. He broke their eye contact as he covered his mouth with a fist, growling beneath it. Sandalphon simply chuckled while the other version of him made a disgusted face.

“That makes me sick. All the power of the skies at your disposal and you aren’t even doing anything about it. Not to mention this… Lucifer knock-off.” He motioned to Azazel again and became bothered with the fallen angel all but ignored him.

Finally through with the two before him, younger-Sandalphon made a loud “tsk” sound and stopped away, heels clicking angrily on the floorboards.

Staring after him, Sandalphon and Azazel took a minute to get themselves collected after the interesting but strange encounter. Clearing his throat, Azazel let out a hearty laugh as he pushed aside his embarrassment.

“Oh, you were delightful, Supreme Primarch! I only had the briefest encounters with you in Pandemonium, but you were quite the brat!” He pretended to wipe a tear from his eye as he held his belly, genuinely pleased.

Frowning bashfully, Sandalphon folded his arms. “I’m not proud of things I did but they happened. And...” He paused, face crumbling into an amazing mix of irritation and exasperation. “Yes… I was… something like that, wasn’t I?”

He then pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. Azazel breathed out a chuckle, sliding closer to the other man. He put an arm around Sandalphon’s shoulder, leaning his head atop Sandalphon’s shoulder.

“To think I have you in the palm of my hand. Oh, Little Sandalphon must be biting at his nails right about now! Hahaha!”

“And you’re not in the palm of mine?” Red eyes challenged him, an eyebrow raised. Purple met them back, sparkling with poorly hidden mirth.

“I choose to be, Supreme Primarch.”

====

High up on the Grandcypher, away from all the rabble of the crew, a lone angel perched on a mast that breached into the sky. With sparrow-colored wings tucked against his back, Sandalphon’s arms sat folded over his chest as a finger tapped angrily on the armor of his wrist.

Dark red eyes, narrowed over the horizon, twitched as he bit at his lip.

“Future me sure got soft. What ever happened to the vengeance that broiled in my belly? Up in smoke because of some mere skydwellers.”

He spat out the word, glancing down at the deck below. He spied the captain and the girl in blue, clicking his tongue as he saw their smiles. Then he saw Azazel. The fallen angel was alone, looking like he was munching on something for lunch. Sandalphon gripped the back of his neck, feeling a glaring heat as he watched the other primal. Just like his dazzling counterpart, he had this terrible, no-good mark on his skin. It was infuriating to find out who bore the other one.

Not that he cared about those kinds of things as he was now. He was trying to lay waste to the world and everything in it, no matter who they may be.

His brain worked on something for a moment and he grinned, finally figuring out how he could while away his time in this floating prison.

Spreading his wings he floated down with a grace he would not hide, spiraling down towards the deck and landing with a soft tap. Azazel looked somewhat startled, the scone he was eating halfway to his mouth. He raised an eyebrow, staring at the unsettling smile across Sandalphon’s face.

Now that Sandalphon was getting a better look at him, he realized how… similar but vastly different he looked to Lucifer; with sharp eyes, a lop-sided frown, and the makeup he adorned his face with. There was a handsome air to him but his foul mouth and tendency to get tongue-tied was at the forefront of his personality. What in all the skies did his future self see in him…

Sandalphon was genuinely very curious.

With a playful quirk of his shoulder, Sandalphon smiled. “I hear you call yourself a demon. What kind of nonsense is that?”

“Hah?” Came Azazel’s nasally reply. “Are you trying to get a rise out of me, brat? Nothing you say hasn’t already been said by someone else.” He bit into the scone loudly, chewing as he glared. 

Folding his arms, Sandalphon tapped at his armor again. “You’re my soulmate, aren’t you. That’s obviously why we’re together.”

The other man raised an eyebrow, realizing what he was getting at. “Ah, I see. You don’t care about that stuff, though, don’t you. Considering what you wanted to do and all.” Azazel finished off the scone, licking at the bits of pastry on his fingers.

“Well, I’m Sandalphon, too.” Cursing himself at how demanding that sounded, not to mention whiny, Sandalphon began to pace around Azazel. “Think about it! You could have two of us.”

“Nah.” Was the immediate response, making Sandalphon’s feet stumble. “You are the same, but time changed you. Are you an idiot? Just admit you wanna steal me from him.” Azazel sneered down at Sandalphon, noting he was juuust a bit taller right now. He watched Sandalphon’s face scrunch up in denial, mouth open as he readied a retort.

“Ha ha! It’s much harder to mess with him, but you’re fair game.” Azazel’s tone was a little… fond when he said that, sending a strange feeling through Sandalphon. A feeling he didn’t want to be having. It made his head feel like cotton and the mark on the back of his neck blazed with comforting warmth.

“Hmph! Shut up, I don’t need to hear that from the biggest fool to come out of Lucilius’ machinations.” Sandalphon spat, bristling as he watched the tables turn with Azazel walking around him with observant eyes.

“Heh! Says another fool! I know I know, I’m irresistible.” A wave of his hand and black wings stretched out from his shoulder blades. A deep color, tinged with the faintest purple, made the breath catch in Sandalphon’s throat. Glimmering with iridescent feathers, it made Azazel’s appearance all the more sharp.

Noticing that look, Azazel practically snorted. “So transparent… Haha!”

A growl rose deep in Sandalphon’s chest and he lashed out, grabbing Azazel by the high collar of his shirt. Looking absolutely delighted by it all, the fallen angel laughed again. Realizing his plan was completely backfiring, Sandalphon ripped his hand away and backed up.

“I hate you. What does he even see in you? I don’t get it.” He hissed, mind spinning as he attempted to get his feeling under control. Finally unable to take it anymore, Sandalphon spread his wings and took off. He could hear Azazel cackled behind him but ignored it, going back up towards the clouds to clear his head. Sparing a glance back, a pain went through his chest as he saw his future self walk briskly up to a still-laughing Azazel. 

The Supreme Primarch looked worried as Azazel was bent over with laughter, putting a hand on his shoulder. A jealous pang flooded through Sandalphon as he clenched his hands into fists.

Pausing, he got angry again when he realized he was jealous.

Him? Jealous? Jealous?!

No way. Impossible.

A glance back at the two below him, watching the affection dripping between them in disgusting waves. The mark on his neck felt like hot oil, bubbling angrily.

Jealous.

====

He was warm, wrapped in a soft blanket and gentle arms. This experience that had been so foreign before was now his every day and it settled something in Azazel like nothing else. His eyes creaked open, meeting a light darkness thanks to the new shades over the windows. This wasn’t even his room but he didn’t remember the last time he had slept in his own. Gaze falling to the person beside him, he watched Sandalphon sleep.

Long eyelashes, an unwrinkled brow meaning he had slept soundly, brown hair falling softly against his nose.

Expertly crafted by Lucifer only to end up in his bed.

It brought a satisfied huff to Azazel’s lips though it woke up his companion in the process. Red eyes, glittering like blood or rubies, hazy with sleep but glinting as soon as they met Azazel’s. Smiling, Sandalphon raised an eyebrow.

“Something funny?”

“Kekeke… only the obvious.”

A curious frown and Azazel wilted with the realization he had to explain. He flopped onto his back with a reluctant huff.

“You… were made to be perfect yet imperfect at the same time. While I’m simply another of his faces. Yet here you are with me.” His mood dipped slightly, forgone the instant Sandalphon leaned over him, low cut shirt draped over silky shoulders and tantalizing skin. It brought so many temptations.

“Again with that. Did you have troubled dreams?” Asked Sandalphon earnestly, reaching a hand up to ghost gentle fingers over Azazel’s curved horn. A content hum rumbled in Azazel’s throat and he snorted.

“No. Your bratty little counterpart just reminded me.”

Face turning into a scowl, Sandalpon sighed loudly. He let his body fall against Azazel’s, face going right into the other’s chest. He sat there for a minute, enjoying it. “I’m sorry… He’s trying to get under your skin, I can only assume.”

“Oh, that’s plain to see.” Another snarky laugh. “I gave it right back. He left in quite a hurry, looking all embarrassed and irritable! Haha!”

“Careful. He’s quite powerful with the stolen powers at his disposal.” Reminded Sandalphon, knowing what it had felt like; the strength from the robbed wings he had so carelessly torn from their owners.

“You’ll come to my rescue, won’t you~?” Teased Azazel, smiling as he leaned an elbow against the bed, head against his hand. He wore no makeup, preferring to apply it fresh every day so it always looked immaculate. It made him appear closer to the face he was molded from but Sandalphon couldn’t see that anymore. This was just Azazel.

Smiling, Sandalphon brought his head up, trapping Azazel under his arms and looking down at him. “So much faith in me. I have duties elsewhere that need my attention.”

“More important than me?” tilting his head back a bit Azazel bared his neck. Not submissively, never that, just as an invitation.

Dipping his head down Sandalphon took the bait all too eagerly. He nipped at Azazel’s collarbone, then further up his neck until he stopped at his chin. Azazel chuckled, deciding he didn’t want to wait any longer and pressing his mouth against Sandalphon’s. The Supreme Primarch always took too long.

He bit at Sandalphon’s lip, pressing his tongue inside and hearing Sandalphon’s breath hitch. He cupped the side of Sandalphon’s face, careful to avoid his soft skin with sharp claws; damaging that pretty face wasn’t on his mind, not ever.

“So sweet this morning, hmm?” Pointed out Sandalphon once their lips parted.

“I have it in me sometimes.” Azazel hummed, bringing Sandalphon’s head back down to his chest. He wanted to relax more if only to enjoy this moment longer.

“Hmm… we’ll need to address the current problem soon enough. I’m sure he’s experiencing what we did with his mark.” Sandalphon pointed out, getting comfy upon Azazel’s chest which took barely any effort.

“Aaaahhhhhh…” Azazel let out a dramatic whine, running a hand through his partner’s soft hair. “I don’t want two of you. He’s a brat, anyway.”

“I’m surprised. I would think you’d be ecstatic.” Chuckled Sandalphon.

“In different circumstances, perhaps. If there were two of the current you that would be a different story.”

“So it’s my temperament?”

“You’re not easy to rile up.”


End file.
